Underneath the Cherry Blossoms
by Not-so-Straight-Shooter
Summary: Robin and Say'ri have their last goodbyes on the back of Grima. The aftermath of losing the one you love most and keeping the legacy of them alive. The story is about how Say'ri and the others come to terms with the loss of Robin, and what happens afterward. Say'rixRobin
1. Chapter 1

One with the Cherry Blossoms

At the end of a beautiful day, patches of painted clouds overhang the sky, the sun slowly sets in the west bathing the horizon in hues of red and yellow. Marring the beautiful horizon is flying a behemoth of a creature flapping its four gigantic wings, heading towards the sun as if it was chasing it. This abomination of a creature is Grima the fell dragon, a being considered to be a god by many, whose wish is to bring destruction, chaos and fear to all. As Grima continued flying one can see the long neck of the monster is pulled to the highest point and its head staring at the movements of its back. On the back of the beast is a battle nearing its end. The battle on this creature's back was enormous, many men women and monsters lay dead strewn all over the monsters backside. At the base of the monster neck is a small group of people, one of whom is Grima's body on his knees in front of him what appears to be a doppelganger of him. The twins in fact aren't twins but are the same person but from different timelines. The man on his knees holding his chest with an expression of anger and fear is Grima's avatar body; in a weakened state while the other is a man named Robin who can't remember his past. A great battle occurred between them; both of them tired, pushed to the limit and at the edge of life. Robin stood in front of Grima looking at him trying to understand his self but is unable to grasp how a being would want to sow destruction to this world. Robin stared at him with sadness and pity, his face mute but his mind is racing, thinking of what he will do now.

Chrom standing a few meters behind him with is glowing exalted falchion in his right hand screams under the sound of the flapping wings as well as the air rushing between his ears, "now, robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

Robin heard what he had to say and made an instantaneous decision with a single word coming to mind, no. The Ylisseian tactician has decided what he will do now. For a long while Robin was conflicted about what he would do, but now understood what had to be done; what he would have to sacrifice to ensure a future of only death and suffering would never happen. Robin slowly raised his right hand to the air, closed his eyes and pulled his head down. As he closed his eyes a purple cloud began to swirl above his hand, slowly it grew.

Chrom watching what he was doing but confused of his actions screamed, "Robin?! Wait, what-"

Robin couldn't hear what the last part of what Chrom said; it was if everything around him stopped and became silent. The wings flapping, the air rushing, the breath of the dragon and the screams and pain of the injured couldn't be heard, everything except Grima which spoke to him. "...what. What are you doing?"

Robin hearing Grima's question raised his head and opened his eyes and pulled a grin across his face, "for once I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for"

Grima taken back by his answered held his chest even harder and his face grew angrier and retaliated with an answer to Robin "...You would! ... Not dare!"

Quickly robin snapped back at him, "I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together."

Finally realizing what will happen Grima's faced tighten with rage and screamed, "Nooooo!" At that very moment above Robin's head the purple swirl transformed into a ball of energy. Electrical sparks flew from the ball; a sign that the magic Robin conjured is ready to be released. Robin dropped his arm to the direction of Grima the fell dragon. The orb flew straight at him at incredible speed hitting Grima with enough force to knock him back and flip him backwards onto his stomach. Once the orb hit Grima a sudden ear curling screech occurred, it was the dragon screaming. The giant beast open its mouth screeching in agony, its head watching the conversation now pulled out of view from the Shepards.

Grima slowly got up onto his feet couching near the ground, his hands holding his chest. His face of fear and anger as he knew this was the end for him. Soon purple particles became to come off Grima he slowly took a few step back as he slowly fade away and finally took one last look at Robin and looked away with a grin finally admitting that Robin won the game. Grima's avatar body disappeared in a purple hue of dust which blew into the air never to return. Within these last moments Grima the fell dragon a bane on all that bore the Exalted brand and the world finally ceased to exist.

Robin finally taking a deep breath looked at the sky for a moment and saw the stars start to appear in the sky; he closed his eyes for a brief moment and turned to his closest friend. Chrom watching the entire event transpired now understood what Robin did and was saddened that his friend chose the option what he did not want. He stared at Robin with his face in a solemn expression knowing full well that this may be the last moments he sees his tactician, soldier, and friend. Chrom realized what he has done whispered under his breath, "Robin, no."

Robin looked straight at Chrom and replied with the happiest smiled he ever had and said, "Thank you, Chrom. For... Everything... Tell the others.. My last thoughts were of them... May we meet again in a better life... "

Chrom fell to his knees in anguish and anger at his friend; he clenched his right hand and slammed it in the back of the dragon. "Robin!" Chrom paused for a moment and slammed his hand two more times while screaming! "No! Ah gods, no!"

Slowly purple flakes seemed to appear around the Ylissesian tactician, slowly each piece pulling away from him as he slowly faded. Robin looking at his shoulder knew that time was short and that he would be gone from this world soon. He turned his head to the place he left his beloved Say'ri and his daughter Morgan, they were standing, watching everything that had transpired. He looked at the love of his life and the fruit of their love with a sad smile. Say'ri and Morgan's expression was of were of shock and sadness, not quite understanding what happened but knew this was the end. Say'ri and Robin looked at each other for as long as they could, they stared into each other's eyes remembering all the times they had together the good and the bad. No words were spoken between them, but a small smile crossed Robin lips while Say'ri's was a muted expression of shock. Robin smiled because he knew full well that his fiancé and daughter will be together, safe from a future of absolute despair. Slowly Robin continued to fade into a purple mist that eventually was blown away by the winds until there was no evidence that he was even there.

Say'ri kept staring at the place Robin once stood, she began thinking of the people she lost to this war and conflict. Her parents killed by Wallhart, her blood stain hands whose blood belonged to the brother she adored and hated for so long, and now her beloved fiancé. Robin brought justice, peace and love to Say'ri's heart, now he is lost to her. For a moment Say'ri closed her eyes and pulled her head down. On the base of her feet droplets of water began to fall, each drop fell quicker as she cried harder.

Morgan watching her mother cry saw that she had dropped to her knees and began crying even louder. Morgan walked up behind her mother got into a crouch position, used both her hands touched each shoulder and looker over mother's shoulder. Morgan watched understanding what they have gone through, she felt helpless and weak but knew that the best thing to do was to comfort her and wait. Say'ri's daughter then used her arms to wrapper her mother forming a hug, nestling her head on her shoulder. Hugging her mother Morgan noticed that as quickly as her mother fell onto her knees fainted with her head falling to the side eventually resting on Morgan's chest. Morgan shocked at what had happen spoke of worry, "Mother?" Waiting for a reply that never came again she said in distress, "Mother!"

Once the Fell dragon's body was defeated the dragon began to flake large particles of purple, each piece peeling off and disintegrating into the air. The body stopped flapping its wings, and the beast began to fall from the sky, each second more of the skin peeling off revealing the bones of the gigantic creature. As more time pass the monster fell closer and closer to the ground. On the back of the dragon still were the Shepherds, small ants in comparison to the monstrosity that is now falling from the sky. The shepherds remained on Grima's back as it continued to fall; very soon the bones would hit the ground with devastating consequences. Not much longer a sudden bright blinding light bathed the back of the dragon. Within a blink of an eye the light receded into the sky and the Shepherds on the back of the dragon which continued to fall were no more.

...  
Authors notes: I've been playing awakening for quite a bit, and I really felt this story had to be told, (also not enough Say'rixRobin fics so I made one). It's an epilogue fic of Robin's relationship with Say'ri after the finale.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer since I didn't say it in first chapter: Don't own Fire Emblem never will, if I did I would screw it up.

Walking down the river bank of her child home Say'ri stared at the landscape in tanking in the view. Across the river from where Say'ri is stand is the forest of cherry blossom, and the nearby mountain behind it. A warm breeze blew though the landscape pulling the petals off the trees. Each time the wind came by more petals were pulled away creating a cloud of pink and white through the air Say'ri awed at the spectacle. The petals littered ground as well fell onto Say'ri's hair and cloths. She continued to walk along the bank taking her time to breathe in and see the sight. Not far in front of her she sees a person also admiring the sight; she couldn't make out who it was so she moved in for a closer look. It was a man in a purple coat, Robin it was when she first thought of who would wear such a garb. She continued walking towards him until she was but a few meters distance from him.

Say'ri looked at him; examined his face as he looked in awe at the scenery and chuckled at the sight. "You were right," was the first words he said," it is truly a sight to see. I can't help but feel jealous that I didn't grow up here."

Say'ri turned to the direction Robin was looking and replied, "Aye this place remains the same, not much has changed since I left. It will be nice to stay here once more." She continued walking to Robin and placed herself next to the tactician shoulder to shoulder. The couple continued to stare at the landscape, and enjoyed the beauty of the region. The sound of birds chirping can be heard at a distance, the waves of the river sloshing on the river bank, and the branches sway as a breeze came by.

"I finally understand." He said

"Huh" Say'ri quizzically reply as she turned her head towards him, "what do you mean by that?"

"Remember when I said that I wanted to see the place that made someone as great as you?"

"Of course, how could I not," she replied with a matter of fact tone.

Robin sliding his arm to Say'ri's shoulder and began slowing pulling her closer to him "I understand, I understand that what I said pales in comparison to what the truth is. Your country is beautiful, stunning and now I appreciate you even more who you are and where you come from."

"Fie! you shouldn't have to say such words! Tis is embarrassing even coming from you," embarrassingly snapping back at Robin with a pink blush.

"Well it's true," with a matter of fact tone.

Say'ri tilted her head so she could lean on Robins shoulder. "You're a wonderful person as well Robin and I am so happy to spend this with you, it makes my heart rise every time I'm with you. I haven't felt relaxed and happy for a long time."

The couple kneed on the petal covered grass and continued watching the scene in silence staring once more at the view for a few more minutes. Rustling sound came from the forest as each time a strong breeze came by blowing more petals into the air. The pair did not say a word or moved for a while as they knew the world at this moment was perfect.

The eternity was eventually broken by Say'ri words upon a realization "remember at the end of the conversation you just said?"

"You professing your love to another man, whom I thought wasn't me?"

"Aye! that was the beginning." Say'ri shoved her elbow into Robin's rib

"I know," he joked rubbing his rib. As Robin regained his composure he replied, "that we would be joined together underneath the trees of your childhood home."

"Yes?"

"I would more than anything love to."

"What an honor it is to hear that from you my beloved." A smile rose on Robin's finance.

Robin turned to his love and clasped each hand on her shoulder, exhaled a breath and replied to her in a solemn manner, "but my love, it can never happen."

Say'ri surprised at the response responded, "why not my dear? You are here with me; together we can be one...; why would you say such a thing if we are here already?" Her eyes began to gloss as her eyes began to water and an expression of sadness crossed her face. "Even if that was true the gods couldn't separate us from each other."

Robin closed his eyes and took a breath, "you know why Say'ri, they already have."

Say'ri lunched into Robin giving him a tight hug, hopping that that they would not separate, she began crying slowing staining Robin's cloak. Robin not surprised by her actions accepted the hug and he to hugged her in return. "Say'ri... My beloved Say'ri. I am so sorry that we cannot be together that we cannot unite together one last time, that I couldn't truly see this for myself."

Gasping harder onto Robin's cloak Say'ri responded, "This can't be, tis not fair I lost too many loved ones, my mother, my father, my brother, I won't lose you! No more!" Her Tears and crying grew louder. "I refuse to live without you."

Robin slowly stroking her hair, "life isn't fair for the both of us, but I know that you are free and safe from the dangers I possess. You will live Say'ri; for you family your brother, me, and our daughter. Morgan needs her mother now more than ever, teach her your ways, watch her grow, show her Chon'sin her country, and lastly love her. Love her like I do, but I know that you already do." Robin placed his hand for the last time on her shoulders and brought her from his chest, Say'ri still crying. Robin used his right hand to wipe away the tear streaking down her face. He moved his face above hers and pressed his lips to her forehead with a soft kiss. "Good bye my Say'ri, I will miss you, I only wish a happier future for you."

As Robin finished that sentence the world grew dark. Say'ri's vision continued to darken; her sight of her love began to tilt. Her view of him had moved as she fell sideways. The last thing she saw was the tress and the falling cherry blossoms behind the Ylisseian tactician as the world grew dimmer and dimmer which eventually turned to black.

Author note: This is the reason why I made this story. The fic will last a few more chapters than from there if time allowed will continue after that, if I can get an interest in readerships. I have been writing 2 stories now so I have to prioritize which one I'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

When Say'ri woke up the first thing she saw the ceiling of the tent. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking at until she realized that she is in one of the barrack tents the Shepard's use and was in bed. She slowly pulled her head up to get a better view of the tent she was in. She saw right next to her bed her daughter Morgan. Morgan was sitting on the ground laying her head on the bed Say'ri was in. Say'ri saw that Morgan was sleep and that she could make out the expression on her face was of worry. Then Say'ri pulled herself higher on the bed and reach for Morgan's head; she began to stroke her daughter's ruffled black hair. Say'ri smiled at the many similarities her daughter had with both her and her beloved, she continued to stroke he hair.

A few moments passed by as Morgan slowly stirred at the constant but rhythmic stroking of her hair, she pulled her head and looked towards her mother. Morgan's eyes were crusted with sand, her hair messy, clothes wrinkled but that didn't matter as she grew a large smile and jumped towards her mother. "Mother!" she screamed, "I'm so happy that your awake. I... I was so scared that something might have happen to you."

Say'ri was surprised by her ecstatic leap smiled and returned the hugged her daughter gave, "Its ok Morgan I'm here and I won't leave you." Say'ri now happier wondered how long she was unconscious and asked, "How long was I bed ridden?"

"Two nights, it's been two days since Grima was defeated." Morgan tightens her bear hug. "The longest two days I have ever had."

"Oh." Both of them continued to hug each other, though Say'ri then began to stare at the light entering from the slit of the tent's entrance. "I dreamed of your father when I was asleep."

"What was the dream about?"

"It was about our home Chon'sin and how your father always wanted to see the country, especially the cherry blossom trees. In the dream it was the time of the year where the flowers would fall of the trees, and litter the ground with colors of white, pink and red. It was a wish for him to see the trees and my home."

Both pulled out of the hug and both placed themselves in a comfortable position, Say'ri upright on the bed and Morgan sitting at the edge, "Really, sounds like a lovely dream"

"It was a lovely dream, but tis also a very painful one as well."

Say'ri saw that Morgan was now sadden by the fact the dream wasn't as happy as she thought. She just realized that Morgan may also have never seen Chon'sin and decided to try to change the mood and subject of the conversation. "What do you remember of you past Morgan, was their anything about where you lived?"

"I can't really remember much, I remember your face and everything about father. Let me think about it." Morgan closed her eyes than began to think hard about what she could recollect. She thought more about the face of her mother, the clothes she wore. A wall of pain hit Morgan's head, but the pain also triggered some memories that were not known to her before. Morgan opened her eyes, "I started remember by thinking about the memory of your face, then I just remembered the clothes you were wearing. It was a pink dress... No it was a robe with a white and pink flower pattern, your sleeves was long and it was hanging from your arms. Are the flowers I saw the cherry blossom you were talking about?"

Say'ri smiled at what Morgan just revealed to her, "yes it is, also what I was wearing I think was Chon'sin's traditional garb, it's a kimono most women of the country would wear it. The kimono is a common sight in our home country and I would normally wear one. I do not think I own such a design of the sakura, maybe we can get one made when we return to Chon'sin."

"I want to wear such a dress, it sounds fun and elegant." Morgan then returned to the question her mother asked, "But back to your question the images of you and the memories of father are the only things I can recall. There is nothing I can recall about Chon'sin, Ylisse or anywhere." Morgan then sat back down on the floor placed her elbow on the bed, placed her head on her hand and looked up and stated thinking. "Of all the things I think about I always wondered what Chon'sin is like?"

Say'ri giggled at Morgan action, "it is very different than anything you ever seen." She became very nostalgic, "the buildings are different, the food, even the people. I haven't seen my home for so long since this war." Say'ri then had an idea. "Morgan dear do you want to go back to Chon'sin with me?"

"Of course I would go, it would mean more than anything just to go home with you."

"But wouldn't you miss the Shepherds and all your friends? It's a lot for me to ask you."

"Of course the only memories I have is with the Shepherds, yet I know eventually we all will part ways. Besides all the children from the future are paired up, I would not want to be a third wheel for any of them." Morgan used both her hands and reached out to her mothers and clasped her hand, "What I really want now is to know more about home mother, I may not remember it but I want to see it, live there and create happy memories with you."

Say'ri faced smile grew larger at Morgan's answers, "Excellent news daughter, this has made me so happy."

The two sat on the bed in silence, until the tent flapped open. Chrom pulled his head to see both mother and daughter turn their head to see who came. "Sorry to intrude but I heard voices in the tent and thought you were awake."

"You were correct, Morgan and I were just talking about what plans we have for the future."

Chrom surprised by the rather upbeat demeanor responded, "Oh, that's good to hear. There are a lot of things to do from here on out." He then moved himself into the tent but not leaving far from the entrance.

Silence fell the room as all of them didn't know what to say at that moment. Then Chrom looked down and thought what his next words would be. He raised his head up, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I could not save Robin. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop him from sacrificing himself." Chrom words were very bitter when he tried to say them. Chrom was the first to deny Robin's need to sacrifice himself, and he places the blame on himself for what happened. "This isn't how I wanted to end this war, with another person lost to us."

"This isn't you fault." Morgan proclaimed. "It was father's choice, once he made a decision he always goes through with it."

Chrom sort of laughed at the adamant response Morgan had for him, lifting his hand to scratch at the back of his head. "Well Robin was always like that serious and always stuck to what he believed to be the best course of action. So much weight was on his shoulders that every decision made was life or death, including his own." Upon saying the last sentence Chrom then become depressed from is babbling about Robin.

Then from the silence Chrom giggled a bit and continued his speech "I think we all love and respected him, always placing others above himself, he was a brother to me, hell he was family to all of us," admitting the truth about Robin.

Chrom feeling this was the right time then pulled his hand up holding a book that both Say'ri and Morgan didn't notice he held, "This is Robin journal I found it in his studies, it a lot of information on tactical movements, strategies and I think some more information on him. You will want it as a memento of him; maybe even learn more about your father Morgan."

Morgan stood up from the bed and walked towards him. Chrom pulled the book out further and held the book at Morgan's chest level. Morgan reached for the book and once she got the book thanked him. "Thank you uncle Chrom."

Chrom not use being called that title replied, "please don't call me that I'm already hating the idea of being called an elder, I'm still young and it's just really awkward for me."

"Ok then uncle."

""Uhhh." Chrom rolled his eyes and head; he knew that she would never stop doing that.

Morgan and Say'ri giggled at Chrom's response, Morgan liked having fun and teasing Chrom was one on the list of things she enjoyed. Say'ri thought about where Morgan got such a childish attitude from, and thought maybe she got it from her. When she was young she would always played games, always had fun with her older brother Yen'fey and teased him to no ends.

Once the group stopped laughing Chrom the changed his joyful expression to a sterner face, "I still believe though he will come back, I trust what Naga says is true. Our bonds with him are the strongest this world will ever see, he will come back and I'll be waiting for him when he does."

"We will be waiting for him to, we all will." The princess of Chon'sin words of confidence, believing one more time she would be united with him.

One month past

On a boat stood Say'ri and her daughter Morgan next to the railings of the ship. The ship was already setting sail and leaving the Feroxi port. Morgan could still see the Shepherds on the port also waving back their goodbye. Say'ri smiled at the child like action Morgan had as she screamed goodbye. Morgan was teary eyed as she said goodbye to them. It won't be for a long time before Say'ri and Morgan would see Ferox, Ylisse or even Pelgia again.

Once the port was out of view Morgan asked her mother a question, "what are we going to do when we get to Chon'sin exactly? We haven't really discussed what we will do there. All we did was you telling me was the stories of home, and spending time with the others.

Say'ri replied, "We'll rebuild the country set order back to a country lay wasted by the consequences of war."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Of course my dear Morgan, we do it for the ones we lost." Say'ri held onto the sword of her brother Amtasu. "We do it to prove ourselves that other sacrifices are worth it and won't go to waste. We do not so no other person will have to feel the pain we once suffered." Say'ri looked to her daughter as she held on a book, both nodded in agreement.

The soon to be Queen of Chon'sin and new princess stood next to the railing looking at the land that was shrinking at the distance, the Queen standing upright will the princess leaned on the railing using both hands as a stand for her head. The boat swayed up and down as the ship moved farther and farther out to sea. The small boat a small speck compared to the giant ocean it crossed that divides Valm and the continent of Ylisse.

Author note: I am very sorry for the ridiculously late update of this chapter as I have been busy. Another thing is the second chapter is why I wanted to write this but now have to come up with something after that. I am still not sure how I will end this, either make one more chapter or make a full fledge story after this. For sure I will have another chapter up soon, but not too soon as I already finished it and just need to proofread. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs. Also regarding the grammatical errors, I am seriously blind to them but will try to stomp them out when I see them and please feel free to correct me as well.


End file.
